Gumball persona problem
by SneakyDekuScrub
Summary: Gumball winds up agreeing to some strange test, and he finds himself stuck with multiple personality's. And the only people who can help him are his younger sister and bobert. Will he get back to normal? Please review.
1. Chapter 1 Test subject?

Chapter 1: Test subject?

It was a normal night like any other in Elmore City. The crescent moon was dangling high in the sky like a carrot on a stick, being surrounded by shiny stars that illuminated the night of the town. In one house however, the sound of slight sobs could be heard in one room. A young blue cat that was dressed in his pajamas was sitting on the bottom bunk of a bunk bed. As silently as he could, he sobbed. The room looked very messy, with toys and various clothing scattered across the floor due to lack of cleaning. "Gumball?" the young cat then heard. He sniffled, looking over to the doorway to see an anthropomorphic fish with legs standing there.

"Oh… h-hey, Darwin," Gumball greeted his younger brother while wiping the tears out of his eyes, trying to act like he wasn't upset. "What's wrong?" Darwin asked, being one of his two younger siblings. He and the other sibling wasn't blood related, but they acted like true family members to Gumball. "Penny dumped me… that's all," he reluctantly admitted that his girlfriend had broken up with him. He knew that his brother wouldn't stop asking him until he told him what was making him upset. Thankfully, they were the only ones awake in the household at the moment.

"What? …Why would she do that?" Darwin questioned while walking to his older brother, seeing how upset he was. He never enjoyed seeing anyone miserable, no matter who it was. "I don't know… I think it was something about me being too immature," Gumball claimed before just lying down on his bed tiredly, having spent most of his energy in his heartbroken mood. Penny was the girl of his dreams. That was what he thought anyway. He had been dating her for only a couple of months before they had broken up. He felt like he accomplished a lot when they started dating, but now he felt like he had messed up somewhere. He was not exactly sure by what she meant by him being immature. He always remembered his mother telling him to just be himself. Now he was blaming himself for the break up. Darwin just let his brother rest before climbing into his fishbowl on the nightstand. It was a little small, but he didn't mind. He just tried to go to sleep.

Later that night, around two o'clock at midnight, Gumball heard a knock at the door. He sat up from his bed, still tired. Rubbing his eye and looking to the fishbowl on the nightstand by the bunk bed, he saw his little brother still slumbering. He just sighed, wondering who was at their home at this time of night. He made his way through the hall quietly, not wanting to wake up his parents or his relatives. He continued downstairs to the living room where there wasn't much decoration beyond a television, a coffee table and a big couch.

Gumball went to the door and opened it. "Hello?" he tiredly greeted the shady person. He switched on the porch light. The visitor was a man in a blue business suit with a red tie, the kind of suit that one would wear to deliver a form of news. He couldn't make out any other details. The light had somewhat blinded him. "Hello. Gumball Watterson, is it?" the business man responded. Gumball immediately felt too nervous to respond, wondering how the stranger knew his name. "Erm… y-yeah?" he stuttered. "You've been randomly selected to be a part of a small test," the business man explained while adjusting his tie. "A test? I'm not really too good at them…" Gumball muttered. He wasn't the smartest person in Elmore.

"Listen. It doesn't matter if you're good at it or not. As long as you try, you'll receive payment for your time," the man further explained. Gumball pondered on it for a second before sighing. "Fine… I'll take it. When do I have to take it and where?" he questioned further. "Tonight, and I'll take you there," the man said, pointing to a nearby limo that was parked at the nearby curve. Gumball felt somewhat nervous, doubting this entirely. A man in the middle of the night in a limo had driven up to his home at random. Gumball however had one thing left to ask. "Wait… how was I selected?" Gumball asked his final question, receiving a somewhat joking cough from the business man.

"Erm… well, we selected the worst kid in all of Elmore," the man hesitantly claimed. Gumball was hurt and depressed at the thought of being a terrible kid. Suddenly he felt a hand get put on his shoulder. "But this test does not involve your brain. It's somewhat a medicine being designed for therapy. But imagine a medicine that can make you an entirely better person," the man declared what the point behind the test was. Gumball hesitantly looked at the black limo and sighed. "Alright, you got me. Let's go," he agreed, following the man out of the house, closing the front door behind him. He figured to make his reputation better than that, anything for him not to be the worst kid in Elmore.

Gumball climbed into the back of the limo. The man took a seat across from him. Gumball wondered how long the trip would take. Inside the limo felt nice, with red carpeting on the floor and the long chairs that could fit dozens of people in a row. "Oh, and to introduce myself, my name's Gordon," the suit-wearing man introduced himself. Gumball didn't introduce himself in response, since the strange man already knew his name.

There was nothing but silence from there on. Gumball wound up lying in one of the many seats. He could not stay awake for any longer and immediately began to fall asleep. The comfortable seats combined with the late night had made it hard for him to stay conscious.

After a few hours, Gumball woke up, letting out a long yaw. When he tried to move, he felt stuck. Looking around, he found himself strapped to a weird white chair. His feet and tail were stuck as well. He looked around, seeing nothing more than the blankness of the white room around him "Hello?! Anyone here?!" he called, not receiving any response. Soon he heard a door open up. He couldn't turn his head so much due to being restrained. Instantly he became scared when he saw a man in a white lab coat roll by with a medical tray that lay four syringes with different colored liquids residing within them. If there was one thing Gumball hated most, it was shots.

"Don't worry. This won't take long. It's just a simple procedure," he heard Gordon's voice. That was something else that worried him. The strange man in white got the first of the shots ready. The first syringe had a green liquid contained in it. Gumball felt the needle dive into his arms. He nervously whimpered. The shot was cold and relaxing. It didn't bother him further than a small needle prick. "Alright, next one…" the man mumbled, pulling out the red syringe and stabbing Gumball in the arm. The liquid started getting injected into his arm, feeling like someone had covered him in fire ants. It burned his arm and slowly began to burn his entire body. Gumball screamed in red hot pain, wanting it to fully stop, but he was unable to withstand the pain any longer. His mind read that the red liquid felt like the pain of a thousand suns. Gumball passed out, not able to stay conscious anymore throughout the rest of the procedure.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2 Odd Feelings

Chapter 2: Odd Feelings

Gumball woke up early the next morning in a gasp of sweat and pain. While panting, he looked around to see himself back in his bed in his messy room like nothing had ever happened though. The pain he felt however seemed very real, and he remembered everything so clearly. That and the multiple needle marks in his arm seemed to act as more evidence, but he didn't feel entirely right. It was like he wasn't himself. He presumed that it was over the fact that he was up very late.

Gumball looked over to the nightstand and by his brother's empty fish bowl. A note lay on there on top of a hundred dollar bill. He picked it up. The note wasn't written, but the words seemed to have been cut out and put together from magazines, just like a ransom note would be made. "Sorry for the test. I recommend keeping this a secret. We will be watching to see results, and plausibly put them to the test," the note read. Gumball just put the money away. He got up, but he stumbled and fell over face first to the ground, slamming onto the carpet like gravity had gotten bored of holding him up.

Gumball felt weak. His muscles were throbbing and aching. He stood back up, leaning onto the wall. With one arm, he pulled himself to the bathroom. He went to the sink and ran the cold water from the tap, splashing himself in the face with it. "That... that was no nightmare," Gumball told himself. He didn't know how much worse it could get, remembering his girlfriend breaking up with him, and then becoming a weird test subject.

Gumball preceded downstairs, his legs strength eventually coming back after he calmed down. He looked around to see his father, an obese pink rabbit, asleep on the couch. It was the usual place to find his father since he didn't have a job at all. "Oh, Gumball. Good, you're awake," he heard, turning around to see his mother behind him in her usual grey skirt, and a white shirt with a rainbow pin on it to represent where she worked at. Like Gumball, she was a blue cat as well. Suddenly, Gumball felt more depressed when he saw her. "Why aren't you at work?" he asked with nearly no emotion.

"I took a personal day. I was worried if you and Anais were sick. You had a bad fever and Anais has a bad cold," Nicole responded while feeling his forehead with her hand, noticing that he wouldn't even make eye contact with her. She didn't question it though. "Well... you don't feel too hot now. Listen, I need to go get Anais's medicine. Can you watch her?" she asked her young son. He let out a sigh. "Fine..." he agreed. His mother took her purse and left the house.

Gumball held his head, not sure what was wrong with him. He heard a bell ring. He raised an eyebrow before climbing upstairs out of curiosity. He went to the second door in the hallway that was open. He entered through the door to a room that compared to Gumball's was the opposite of messy. It was neat and tidy. The room had a desk under the window and a dresser beside it. Gumball looked over, finding the ringing coming from his younger sister, a pink rabbit that was in an orange dress lying in her bed.

"Gumball…? I was calling for mom…" Anais said in a raspy strained voice. "She's getting your medicine. She asked me to take care of you," Gumball told her. He held his head in a bit of pain. It felt like a drill being put through his skull and digging inside. "Ohh… I-is there anything I can do for you?" he questioned, trying to ignore the pain, wondering what she was ringing the bell for in the first place. "I wanted someone to play with…" she said in her weak tone, holding her Daisy the Donkey doll in her arms. She noticed Gumball staring at the floor, and the blue color of his eyes steadily changed to green, but before she could question him about it, he turned to her. "I'll play with you," he claimed. Anais found it weird since usually he didn't like playing with her. She was a lot different to him when it came to the kinds of things she liked. Nonetheless, she was happy to play with him.

After an hour later, Nicole arrived back home. Nothing had changed since she had just left. It was relieving to her. Gumball was well known for his antics around town with his friends, which always worried her. She heard giggling and laughter coming from upstairs. Nicole was curious about it. She headed upstairs, slowly opened the door to Anais' room, and saw a funny sight. Gumball and Anais were sitting at a small children's table with a few dolls at it. Appearing to be having a tea party. "Aww… you two look adorable playing together," Nicole said. Anais however felt tired due to being sick, but nicole was glad to see her children getting along and bonding more, even if it was slightly weird.

Gumball saw his mother, and his green eyes changed back to blue. He held his head in pain. He just went quiet while standing up in the same state of mind as before where he refused to look at her mother in the eye. "Thanks for playing with me, Gumball," Anais thanked her older brother, still somewhat confused and worried about him. The eye color changed was the one thing that she so far only noticed. "Yeah… it was fun," Gumball claimed in a blunt tone, receiving a quick hug from his little sister. He just left right after, refusing to give Nicole a warm greeting. Like something in the back of his mind was forcing him to try and avoid her at all times.

"I need to find someone to help me…" Gumball muttered, wondering where Darwin was while noticing that it was a weekend. He knew something was wrong, and he needed to know what it was right away. He could think of only one person to go to for help. Gumball didn't hesitate to leave home, taking his helmet and skateboard from his room and setting off into the streets of Elmore, where the bright sunny day seemed to reflect the opposite of how he felt today.

End of Chapter 2

**Author note. Real quick i would like to say, and forewarn. That the chapters are going to have varying length. Could be long, could be short. Either or. Sorry if the story isn't to good anyway. Just thought i'd give a heads up. **


	3. Chapter 3 Making plans

Chapter 3: Making Plans

Gumball was riding his skateboard throughout Elmore City. The town had the bright sun radiating brightly over it. To Gumball, everything felt happy, but not him. He couldn't figure out what was wrong with him. He couldn't force a smile on his face, even if he tried. It was like he was in an eternal depression. Gumball skated his way to a regular house with a blue roof. He took in a deep breath before going up to the front door and knocking on it. Gumball waited patiently at the entrance of the standard home. The door opened up to reveal a sleek white robot with one big eye, standing in front of him.

"Oh hello, Gumball. What brings you to my home?" Bobert greeted him. He was a friend of his, although he had multiple problems with this robotic friend, but that was nothing he hadn't already overlooked. "I need help. It's just… I'm not myself right now. My head won't stop hurting, and nothing makes me happy," Gumball explained what he went through last night and what was wrong with him. He presumed the super intelligent robot would be able to assist him with his strange problem. He remembered the note though that recommended to keep this a secret. Gumball however didn't care about recommendations. He had options.

Bobert pondered on the situation and nodded. "Of course I will help. We will conduct a long study analysis," Bobert declared. "Uh… in English, please?" Gumball dimwittedly asked. Sometimes Bobert had a tendency to use his big vocabulary circuits to speak scientific words. "Basically I document you," he put it in simpler terms. Gumball felt somewhat worried at the word document, not sure how it was going to turn out by spending an entire day with Bobert. However, Gumball questioned it no further.

"Alright. So, where do we go for you to document me?" Gumball asked, pronouncing document in the same way someone would pronounce boredom. "I suggest we do it in my home. It is empty at the moment, and I prefer you to be in an area that is easily accessible," Bobert explained. Gumball didn't know how to respond at the thought of spending one whole day in a robots home, but he sighed, nodding in agreement before following his robotic friend into his home.

Later that afternoon, Darwin was returning home while the sun was halfway in the sky. It was going to be dark soon. He entered his home he saw his father Richard watching television like he normally did. Darwin headed upstairs, not having much to talk to him about. When he got to his room, he found Nicole who was making Gumball's bed. "Oh hey, Darwin. Have you seen Gumball?" she questioned, wondering where her elder son was since he had left sometime in the morning, which was starting to make her worried.

"No. I was at Alan's house. Why?" Darwin answered her question with another question, curious over what was making her worried over his older brother. "He's just been acting weird. It was like I made him upset for some reason," Nicole explained what was wrong though. She couldn't put a finger on why. "He's probably just trying to get over Penny," the young goldfish reassured that it will all be fine, remembering the heartbreak his brother went through not too long ago. He watched their mother just leave the room to try and calm down. Darwin thought that he needed to try and clean the room sometime too.

Gumball had spent most of his day with Bobert as planned to be watched for this act, but after spending all day and overlooking the footage, the robotic boy couldn't find a single oddity. "My apologies, Gumball, but it seems there was nothing weird at all with you. Are you sure you did not just have a bad dream?" Bobert asked him while they were leaving his home. "No, it wasn't a dream," Gumball spoke back with a sigh his depression, starting to feel worse. He was now starting to question if he was sane or slowly going mad. "Maybe we need help. Do you know anyone else who is smart?" the robot asked. The young kitten was paralyzed for a moment, but then got a grin on his face and instantly knew who to turn to. "I'll meet you back here tomorrow," Gumball told him before leaving. The sun was beginning to set off on the horizon, indicating that the day was about to end.

By the time Gumball arrived home, it was dark, and he could see his mother making dinner. "Oh, hey, Gumball, dinner's almost ready," Nicole said, glad to see him alright. "Hm… I think I'll skip dinner," he muttered to himself with a blunt tone before making his way upstairs. He focused only on heading to room.

Gumball entered his little sister's room, seeing her at the desk under her window working on her homework that was due monday. "Oh hey, Gumball," she said nonchalantly upon seeing him. She was feeling a lot better than she was earlier in the day. The medicine Nicole brought from home was starting to kick in. "Uh, yeah. Hey, listen, Anais. You're, uh... really good with school stuff and you get a lot of A's, right?" Gumball asked. Anais nodded, turning her head to him in slight confusion. "Could you help me with something tomorrow?" Gumball asked. "What is it?" Anais asked back. "I'll explain later. It's just very important," he claimed. He then headed back to his room, leaving Anais there. She only agreed because of how nice he was to her this morning.

Gumball sighed while arriving back to his room. He saw his brother Darwin there, attempting to clean up. So far he had only cleaned up a few bits out of the gigantic mess. "Oh hey, Gumball. Mom wants us to clean up," the young goldfish claimed. Gumball looked over the room and to his younger sibling. His head began to hurt again like before.

Darwin noticed Gumball's eye color change to green like before with Anais, but before he could confront him on it, Gumball spoke in the same behavior he had back with Anais this morning. "I'll clean up for the both of us, my dear sibling," Gumball declared in a tone that a gentleman would speak in. "What?! But dude, I thought you hated cleaning," Darwin said in shock at the offer. "Nonsense, brother. I made most of this mess. It is my duty to clean it up. Besides, dinner will be ready soon. You go ahead and enjoy it," Gumball insisted. Darwin slowly agreed before beginning to exit the room, frightened over how his brother was acting. After a while of thinking, he had a small plan to interrogate him about it later.

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4 Personality problem

Chapter 4: Personality Problem

After dinner, Darwin was making his way upstairs, wanting to check on Gumball after the odd deal he made to clean it all up by himself. When he entered their room, he saw everything cleaned up. Nothing messy was on the floor at all. "Whoa..." Darwin was stunned. He noticed his big brother asleep on his bed, tired from cleaning up. The young goldfish didn't know what to think of how his brother was acting, but he decided to ignore it. He climbed into his fishbowl to sleep for the night.

Early in the next morning, Gumball had woke up to see everything in their bedroom put away, neat and tidy like his younger sister's room. "Huh…? What happened?" he asked, holding his head, not able to remember what he had done. He didn't even remember when he fell asleep. "I must've been really tired last night…" he muttered to himself while getting out of bed. He walked downstairs, not expecting his room to have ever been cleaned up. It was confusing, but he was glad about it nonetheless.

Once downstairs, Gumball saw Anais and Richard sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast. It was the usual cereal they always liked. Gumball came over and took a seat with his father and sister. "Morning, Gumball. Are you okay?" Richard questioned. "Yeah why?" he wondered about his father's curiosity. "Well, Darwin said you skipped dinner to clean your room," the obese rabbit explained. Gumball gulped.

"I- uh... yeah, just thought it needed cleaning," Gumball lied, not able to remember it at all. He just remembered standing in his room for one minute, and then waking up in his bed. "Gumball, shouldn't we get going? You wanted me to help you with something, right?" Anais questioned, jolting Gumball's mind with that one reminder. "Y-yeah, let's go," he answered, immediately leaving the house with his little sibling. He knew she was smart in comparison to him, so he was hoping she would be able to help him through these strange moments he was having. He just led her all the way to Bobert's house.

The sky was looking dark and cloudy, and it looked like it was going to rain soon. Gumball had spent most of the time on the walk, explaining to his little sister what was wrong. "So let me get this straight. You're telling me... that a government worker took you to a secluded location, injected you with weird serums, and you haven't been able to smile and even have constant headaches? On top of that, you don't feel like yourself at all?" Anais repeated what she could understand. "Pretty much..." Gumball simply answered.

"...And you didn't go to the cops. Why?" the young rabbit asked with more than slight disbelief behind her voice. "Who'd believe me? ...Listen, Bobert and you have to act like my..." Gumball choked on the last word. "Psychiatrist?" Anais completed his sentence, only seeing his ears lower, followed by a sigh. "Yeah... that. I'm afraid he might be right. What if I am going insane?" he questioned himself, now starting to believe the robot's words more and more every time.

"Don't worry. You got us to help," Anais reassured him that she will help him. No matter how bad it got, she will try to help him. But she was more curious about what would happen. Gumball became speechless from there on. They arrived to Bobert's house, finding the robotic boy who was standing on the porch clearly, expecting them and just waiting patiently. "Hey, Bobert. I brought someone who could help us," Gumball claimed. Anais gave a small wave, having seen the robot before, but not having much interaction with him.

"Hello. Well then… shall we restart our examination?" Bobert asked. Gumball nodded, ready to start the procedure once more. "This time, I suggest we do it in the garage. A smaller environment would make it safer in case something occurs," Bobert recommended while leading them both into his garage. It was mostly empty, aside from a few paint cans and a toolbox lying nearby.

Bobert and Anais were whispering to each other, conversing on what they should do first. After all, just watching the young feline resulted in nothing. Gumball sighed while waiting patiently. Anais then had an idea. "We just need to stimulate him to see what'll happen," Anais suggested with a smirk. Bobert tilted his head, and nodded.

"Hey, Gumball… why did you say penny dumped you again?" Anais questioned, trying to see what would happen in result. "She said I wasn't mature enough, and it wasn't worth putting up with her father about me," Gumball answered, rubbing his eyes. He was starting to grow more depressed as a result of the memory. Anais remembered Darwin announcing how weird their brother was last night, offering to clean their room by himself. Anais whispered something in Bobert's ear with another idea.

"Gumball, could you please bring me that toolbox?" Bobert asked. Gumball nodded, going over and picking it up, but there was a problem. The toolbox wasn't closed properly and it fell open, causing all of the tools within it to fall out and clatter all over the floor of the garage. Gumball's eye color went from blue to green as he set the toolbox down and crouched down, beginning to gather them back up. "Oh dear, I'm sorry about that. I didn't realize it wasn't closed tight," he apologized in the gentleman tone. This sudden change of behavior made Bobert and Anais curious, wondering if they could manipulate his now labelled personality changes.

Shortly after, Anais and Bobert hadn't had much luck in revealing any other personalities, and gumball was starting to get bored, but glad he had them to help him so far. "We need to think of some way to get him to show other personalities..." Anais claimed while scratching her chin, trying to think on it before snapping her finger with an idea. "Hey, go ahead and punch him as hard as you can," she suggested. The robot looked over the bored feline and nodded. He proceeded to walk over to him.

"Hey. Wanna play a game?" Bobert asked, wondering why Anais was making him do this. "Yeah, sure," Gumball was glad to accept, anything to beat the boredom that was invading his mind. "Alright, we take turns punching each other until one person says uncle," the robotic boy explained before retracting his arm. "Wait, what?" Gumball received a very hard punch to the arm from the robot that actually knocked him to the floor with how strong it was.

Gumball groaned while lying on his back. He looked at Bobert, his eyes suddenly snapping into red. "Why you…!" He pulled himself from the floor and punched his robotic friend in the head with suddenly massive force, leaving a dent on Bobert and somewhat shaking Gumball, making his hand throb in pain. "Gumball, calm down!" Anais called over, realizing that his reaction when he was mad was not pretty at all.

After a few hours, they had not been able to find out anything, other than the previous attitudes he had. Anais was just sitting there, bored and now working on her homework. However she was stuck on a few tricky parts which were annoying her. "I need to go get something at home. I'll be right back," Anais said before leaving Bobert's house.

Bobert was just making small repairs to where Gumball had dented him with the punch. Gumball looked at the homework, and his eyes turned from blue to a pretty magenta. He picked up the homework and began working on it out of boredom. Only about half an hour later he sat the homework back down, sighing as his eyes went back to blue.

Once Anais got back, she was about to get back to the homework since it was due tomorrow, but she was surprised to find it finished already. "Bobert, did you do my homework?" she asked. "What? No, I was repairing myself…" Bobert said. "I did it. Sorry, I got bored," Gumball admitted from nearby. He was getting bored of being within a garage for the majority of his day. He wanted to enjoy his weekend in entirely different ways he could think of.

After another few hours, the sun was already dangling low in the sky in the late afternoon. Bobert and Anais were just talking about what they had seen. "So… do you guys have any idea what's wrong with me?" Gumball questioned, hoping to get one good answer. "Well, I now ultimately presume that it's multiple personality disorder," Bobert announced what he believed was wrong. "Yeah, whatever those weirdoes did to you messed you up, as well as your behaviors towards us," Anais claimed. Gumball rubbed his eyes. "Right… thanks, guys…" he muttered, rubbing his head and wondering what he could do about it now, because he had a multiple personality disorder.

"Come on. Let's just get home. We gotta get ready for school tomorrow," Anais told him. Gumball just sighed, nodding before he followed his little sis. He was depressed, trying to think on what to do about every problem he had. He was just glad to have Bobert and Anais helping him through it.

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5 Back To School

Chapter 5: Back to School

Next morning, Gumball was just waking up. He wasn't sure what he thought of himself at this point, now that his little sister and Bobert had diagnosed him with multiple personality disorder. He was worried what he could do to overcome it. It was easy to make him snap into one of those different personas, and when he did snap, he could hardly remember what he did.

Gumball just pulled himself out of bed. His brother's fishbowl was empty. Gumball had slept in late. He just continued his way downstairs tiredly, and in the kitchen he saw Anais and Darwin sitting at the table eating their usual cereal. Gumball didn't see their father anywhere, which was odd. He just ignored it, presuming that he was trying to do some chores around the house, even though he was spectacularly lazy.

"How are you feeling, Gumball?" Anais asked her older brother worriedly. "Like I shouldn't have gotten out of bed this morning," Gumball answered. He didn't even get to touch his cereal before hearing the sound of the school bus' horn outside. "Come on, dude. We gotta get going," Darwin told him while grabbing their backpacks and beginning to make their way outside. It was raining heavily and pattering down on the three siblings. Once on the bus, Darwin and Anais took their usual seats at the back of the bus. Gumball just took the first open seat he saw, which was beside a girl with blue skin, wearing a green skirt with a white shirt. Her long hair color faded from yellow to magenta.

"Hey, Gumball," the girl greeted him, receiving a slight sigh from the young feline. "Hey, Rachel," Gumball responded to her. Rachel used to dislike Gumball and a lot of his friends until his younger brother made her think otherwise. Gumball was just hoping for a silent trip, but then something caught his eyes. He saw someone towards the front of the bus look at him. He saw an anthropomorphic peanut with antlers on her head, giving a small glance behind her seat before turning back to the front of the bus. Gumball barely got a view of her before he just looked to the floor like he had just been scolded. "Is it true?" Rachel suddenly asked that made his ears perk up in confusion.

"What's true?" Gumball responded, unable to give a minor glance. He felt even deeper in his soul sucking depression at just viewing his ex-girlfriend, Penny Fitzgerald, a cheerleader at their school. "...well, there was a rumor going around that you broke up with Penny because you hit her," Rachel explained this immediately. Gumball was frozen. His head turned towards her in a flash. "What? Of course not! …She broke up with me because I'm just a kid… an immature kid," Gumball claimed, his gaze falling back to the bus floor, the rain pattering against the bus.

"Who told you that anyway?" Gumball questioned, starting to feel slightly enraged but trying to keep calm. "Masami. She heard it from Teri, who heard it from Jamie, and I think Jamie heard it from…" Rachel somewhat stopped herself on the last word, like she was somewhat afraid to say it. But it wasn't right to hide the name of who had spread the rumor. "I think Tobias started it," she finally finished her sentence, referring to her younger brother that used to be good friends with Gumball until he started dating Penny. Ever since, Tobias had become a practical bully to Gumball. Gumball's eyes were close to turning red. He just took in a deep breath, trying to keep calm down. He had to try and avoid screaming in public as much as possible.

"Why would he say that? We're not together anymore. You think he'd be done with it by now," Gumball claimed, though he presumed his old friend Tobias just was ensuring he wouldn't reconcile with Penny. "I'm going to need to talk with him," Gumball said while calming down, thinking of confronting Tobias about this sometime today. He felt Rachel pat his back reassuringly, knowing he was upset over the whole ordeal.

Soon, the bus stopped at their school. Gumball just followed everyone else off the bus, most of the students just trying to get inside before getting covered in a coat of water by the still heavy rain, but Darwin took his time enjoying the current wet atmosphere. He was a fish.

While at his locker, Gumball was just trying to stay calm, but already his day was off to a bad start. He had to deal with Tobias at some point, and that alone was already dwelling in the back of his head. "Hey, Gumball, are you okay?" he heard, looking over to see a concerned Anais standing behind him, checking up on him to make sure he was alright. "Yeah, just having a problem to deal with," Gumball admitted. He was curious about how to deal with the multiple personality disorder, and mostly having trouble with the fact that he had no ability to control it. "Just try to keep calm. We'll find a way to get rid of it," Anais tried reassuring him, but she was doubtful herself. Even if they had the help of a super computer robot like Bobert, it was still hard to figure out what was going on with him.

Gumball was prepared to go to class when something caught his eye. Standing there was a brightly colored boy, wearing a headband on his head. Gumball went over to him. "Hey, Tobias," he said, grabbing his attention. "What do ya want, Gumball?" Tobias coldly asked him while the hallway was beginning to clear out, people going to their respective classes. "What is the deal with that rumor? You know I wouldn't hurt her," Gumball began his interrogation, trying to keep his cool. "Because, friend, I want her to be mine. If you got a problem with that, then go cry about it to your mommy," his late friend responded.

Gumball was starting to take deep, angered breath, now starting to lose his patience. "Listen to me. I want you to tell people the truth that what you said was a lie," Gumball demanded. Tobias scratched his chin, pondering about it, "Alright… I'll do that, never!" he responded. He stomped on his enemy's foot, making him yelp in pain before he punched him in the face, knocking him to the floor flat on his back.

Gumball held his head in pain, dizzy and disoriented. He felt even more enraged now. He stood up, looking around with his eyes quickly turning red, but he was unable to see Tobias anymore. "Coward…" he mumbled while panting heavily, but then his eye color reverted to magenta, and he began rubbing his hands together with an idea. "So… the game will be played that way, will it? This shall be fun," he muttered before picking up his backpack and heading off to class. His personalities were starting to last longer and longer each time he changed his blue eye color, refusing to come back.

During his first class, it was only half finished and there was still an hour left within class. Gumball saw his teacher, a homely primate in a polka dot dress, approach him after seeing him lounge around lazily, doing nearly nothing for the first thirty minutes of class. "Gumball! What are you doing? You didn't even touch the pencil, or your test," she shouted. Miss Simian often tried to put a stop to his antics. He just looked up at her with a raised eyebrow. The magenta color of his eyes made her confused.

"I finished it already," Gumball announced, showing the paper to her. "What? Impossible!" she swiped the sheet from his hand, reading over it. Gumball wasn't lying. He had completed the test in a matter of seconds, and that left her eyes widened in shock. "Can I go get something from my locker?" he asked, claiming to have forgotten something in his locker. "Er… sure," his teacher answered while continuously reviewing his test paper. Gumball could tell that a lot of the classmates were looking at him in surprise, but he just ignored it, exiting the class room.

Gumball wandered through the hallway past his locker, having lied about needing something from his locker. He made his way outside of school where he found two familiar people nearby. He saw two girls, one being a tall Tyrannosaurus Rex and the other a girl with orange hair and two small curved horns sticking out on the sides of her head, wearing her usual black pants and black wrist bands. The two of them were well known in school for being a pair of bullies, Tina Rex and Jamie.

Gumball's eye color changed from magenta to green as he approached the two. "Hello, ladies," he greeted them, grabbing their attention. "Playing hooky, I see," Gumball said with a raised eyebrow. That was just what they were doing at the moment. "What do you want, Gumball?" Tina asked with a nasty glare. "Get outta here. I'm not in the mood to beat you into the ground," Jamie hissed, trying to scare him away.

"Please, I require the assistance of you two ravishing ladies," Gumball claimed in a gentleman tone. The rough duo looked at each other in slight confusion at how weird he was acting. "Perhaps this will change your mind," Gumball said, while pulling out a fifty dollar bill. Jamie rolled her eyes as she took it from him. "Now you're speaking my language. What do you want from us?" she questioned, noticing a devious grin creep across Gumball's face. "Just some small help with an acquaintance."

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6 Losing control

Chapter 6: Losing Control

During lunchtime, most of the students were going to the cafeteria. Meanwhile, Tobias was at his locker, getting out a few items from his backpack. He had his hand resting on the part of it, before suddenly the locker slammed close, crushing his fingers and making him yelp in pain. He looked over and saw Gumball standing there with red eyes that were so bright that fire could be seen in his pupils. Tobias jerked his hand out of the locker, gripping it in pain. "What was that for, Gumball?!" Tobias questioned, only to receive a shove from his rival. "Shut up. I told you what's going to happen. You're going to tell everyone you were lying. Then I'll let you keep your teeth," Gumball simply explained in the precise tone an evil madman would say it in.

"I'm not going to do that. Face it, you don't have the guts to-" Tobias received a punch to his face that gave him a bruised cheek. He realized that the angered cat was serious, and now knew that his threats and demands were serious. The headband wearing bully had the choice to flee down one of the two hallways that Gumball weren't blocking. "I'm never listening to you! You can't make me!" Tobias declared before immediately darting down the hall to their left, but before he could get far, suddenly a big tail swept out from a doorway and smacked him, sending him sliding back across the floor. He groaned, looking up and seeing Tina there. He was terrified to see Tina Rex standing there.

Gumball was just staring with a grin, enjoying the sight of his enemy become fearful. Tobias tried to run down the other unblocked hallway, only to receive and punch to the face that stopped him. He stepped back and saw Jamie standing there, blocking the other hallway. Every hallway was blocked by the bullies and Gumball. "L-listen, man! I-I'm sorry," Tobias tried to apologize to his friend. Gumball walked up to him with, his red eyes glaring like daggers trying to pierce him with his gaze. "You need to learn your lesson…" Gumball claimed before kicking his foe's legs from under him. Tobias slammed into the floor, and Gumball pinned him down, refusing to let him get up.

"Tell the truth that you lied," Gumball continued to demand, his sharp teeth beginning to show from his grin. "I'm not afraid of you!" Tobias responded, only to receive a punch to the face while still being pinned down by Gumball. Tobias could say nothing more as he began to receive a vicious and unrelenting assault, one punch after the other, digging into his face and feeling tougher within each hit. Tina and Jamie watched happily since they were hired to just prevent him from running away and escaping, and seeing Tobias get beat by the one they bullied before was suddenly entertaining.

Gumball had brutalized Tobias to the point where a few of his teeth were chipped and broken, his nose was bleeding, and both eyes were black. "Are you going to do it?" Gumball asked, grabbing Tobias' head and slamming it onto the ground, the back of his head rattling. "Alright! Alright!" Tobias cried in agony. "I'll tell the truth! Just stop!" he begged in fear of being hit anymore. Gumball got off of him, his red eyes slowly fading away as he rubbed his eyes, a throbbing headache following shortly after.

"Good job, Gumball. Maybe you aren't as bad as we thought," Jamie commented, patting his back before walking off to get to the cafeteria. "Yeah, but you're still a loser…" Tina mumbled while heading off as well. Gumball was just overlooking the situation when he saw the injured Tobias. He just looked his shaking hands. Gumball was terrified, barely remembering what he just did. He proceeded to run down the hall, leaving the area where the incident happened.

Gumball found himself in the nurse's office. He was sitting on the examination table where the nurse had been spending the past few minutes examining him. "I don't know what you mean. You don't seem sick in the slightest. You're perfectly healthy, but just a bit overweight," the nurse claimed since Gumball had been hoping for someone to recognize his current symptoms and maybe hope for some form of help beyond his younger sister and Bobert's.

The nurse heard a nearby phone ringing on the wall. She went over and answered it. "Hello? …I see… I'll be right over" she said after a short conversation she hung up the phone. "I have to go attend to a severely injured boy. I'll be right back," she informed him before exiting the office, leaving Gumball there. He just sat idly and shed, knowing she was talking about Tobias. He just wondered how much trouble he would wind up in over the fight.

Before Gumball could leave, he saw the door open and found a slightly crumpled paper bear, wearing her usual blazer. "Oh, hey Teri," Gumball greeted her. She was a friend of his, and was well known in school for being quite a hypochondriac, with a lot of diseases that were more than likely in her head.

"Hey, Gumball. Is the nurse in?" Teri questioned, somewhat looking away. Gumball could see a clearly visible burn on her arm. "Err, no. She went to handle something. What happened?" Gumball responded in curiosity. "I got burned in home economics," she explained what happened to her to cause the major burn. "I'll come back later," she quickly added, thinking that she may just find the nurse at a better time. Suddenly she felt something stop her. Gumball was holding her hand. She looked at him, witnessing his eye color change from blue to magenta which made her feel startled.

"Don't worry. Allow me to treat the injury," Gumball insisted while dragging her into the doctor's office. He helped her on the examination table. "D-do you even know how to treat burn wounds?" Teri questioned, somewhat fearful of an inexperienced teen treating her. "It's not that hard. Simple as can be, really," he responded, not even looking at her while rummaging through the cabinets. The nurse had carelessly left them unlocked. He pulled out a bottle of green liquid and some medical gauze.

Teri was hesitant, watching Gumball come over and pour some of the strange green gel on his hand. He began rubbing it on the burn wound. "It's Aloe Vera, don't worry," he said with a reassuring smile. The paper bear had a light blush, seeing him so calm and collective. Once he finished applying the Aloe Vera, he took the gauze and began wrapping it around the burn mark on her arm. "There. It should be fine now," he claimed, seeing her awkwardly look down. "It feels a lot better… Thanks, Gumball. I didn't know you knew anything about medicine," she complimented him before leaving. Gumball just groaned, holding his head as his eyes went from magenta to blue again.

"What's happening?" Gumball questioned, unable to remember what he did right away until he heard a static noise over the loud speaker which normally indicated an announcement. "Gumball Watterson. Please report to the principal's office," the speaker announced. Gumball heard the voice of Principal Brown and gulped. He knew he was going to miss his next class, but he just ignored it while his ears drooped low. He began to make his way to the principal's office, his tail dragging on the floor behind him.

Gumball entered the principal's office. He was staring strongly at the floor. "I believe you know why you're here?" a brown furry slug with glasses, which was principal of the school, asked the student. Gumball took the next moment to notice a heavily bandaged Tobias sitting in front of the principal's desk as well. He took a seat beside Tobias, the one person he had thoroughly beaten within an inch of his life to stop the rumors and tell the truth. The same had already been done by Jamie and Tina for him since they were some of the first to hear about the fake rumors.

"Tobias here claims you assaulted him at lunch time. Is that true?" the principal asked, but Gumball felt his head throb again. His eyes snapped green before he just let out a short laugh. He took a deep inhale and looked at his enemy. "Sir, you must be out of your mind to believe that I, of all people, could brutalize this pathetic being," Gumball said, flexing his arms to just add onto his point. The most muscles that showed were small bumps. "I was also in the nurse's office around lunchtime and assisted Teri. I was nowhere near this unruly gentleman at that time," he continued lying. The personalities were getting more and more prominent, and that were taking over a lot more, the fact that he had Teri as a living excuse.

"And might I add that he started some rumor that I beat my ex girlfriend," Gumball finally finished defending himself with his lies. The principal over viewed the both of them and sighed, holding his head. "Something seems different about you, Watterson. You're dismissed. Sorry about that," the principal said. The wide eyed Tobias couldn't believe that Gumball was easily getting away with the cruel beating like that. It was like he had planned it all out in the back of his mind.

Gumball tried to get through his school day as normal as he possibly could, but towards the end of it, while he was at his locker getting his backpack, he noticed something odd sticking out of it that looked like a folder. He pulled it out, seeing a picture of himself clipped to the folder, along with writing on it. Most of it was blacked out, but the words that made sense to him was the following phrase, "Analyst Gordon." Gumball decided to find Bobert and Anais to talk to them about this, but he did feel a lot calmer and less angry ever since he beat Tobias to the ground with his bare hands.

End of Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7 Solution?

Chapter 7: Solution?

Gumball was standing outside of school with Anais and Bobert. He had went and found them for their assistance, and he was patiently waiting for his younger sister to read the folder with written documents he had found left in his backpack from an anonymous person. "Let's see… it reads here that you were injected with multiple new types of medicines for therapy, mainly around victims of war trauma," Anais read what the folder proclaimed. Gumball swiped it away, but his eyes stayed blue as he stood there, nowhere happy about this. "I don't believe this… they lied to me! They said it was medicine for therapy, not military recovery!" Gumball shouted, but his robotic friend noticed something which he couldn't help but point out.

"Gumball, your eye didn't change color when you got mad this time," Bobert pointed out, noticing this. Gumball let Anais read over the next page of the folder. He noticed it as well that he felt the same, and wasn't in a fit of uncontrollable rage. "Oh yeah… I didn't," Gumball replied, surprised by this. Anais gave the folder back to him so he could do what he needed with it. "The last page basically explains that the personality changes are, based off suppressed emotions and feelings. The only way to deal with it is to confront what makes them go off the most," Anais explained what it read. Gumball scratched his head, but noticed the bus drive off. They had missed it due to the long conversation they had.

"…Oh… that might explain my anger problem being dealt with," Gumball muttered silently to himself, looking away awkwardly. "What do you mean?" Bobert questioned, glad to be spending more time with his friends. "I kind of beat Tobias badly over a rumor he started," Gumball answered. The sun was shining brightly now since the heavy rainstorm that had been annoying the three since this morning had finally ended. "So you dealt with your anger personality? That's great! Now we just gotta figure out the other three," Anais exclaimed, cheerfully thinking this was so far going well.

Gumball looked at the time and sighed. "We need to go home. I'm too tired right now…" Gumball claimed. The siblings gave small waves to Bobert before walking away. Gumball was contemplating to himself over what they should do in case they were unable to help the young boy anymore with the Multiple Personality Disorder he which was still suffering from.

Gumball was walking beside Anais through the wet streets of Elmore, thinking to himself and pondering what to do now. "You have no idea who makes you act out into those other personalities the most?" Anais asked. "No idea…" he shrugged. He had not a clue on who set him off or who to confront to deal with his last three personalities. All he knew was the sooner he figured out who, the better. Along the way, the young rabbit noticed her older brother stop on his tracks. Penny was coming towards them with her books in her arms. "Anais, stay quiet," Gumball whispered, not wanting her to say anything. He had a bad feeling over just being near her.

Gumball stood silent while seeing Penny stop in front of him. "Oh, hey Gumball," she greeted him. It was an awkward moment for Gumball, for he didn't expect to run into her today at all. It seemed like they now avoided each other on purpose. "Hey, Penny…" he hesitantly responded, unable to bring himself to acknowledging her. "How have you been? I've been hearing a lot of things about you lately in school," she said, trying to strike up conversation which just confused gumball even more, but his curiosity was only captured by her last sentence.

"What did you hear?" Gumball questioned, curious to what else was being heard around school. "Well, as a start, you brutalized Tobias, you helped Teri with some wound of hers, and you haven't been acting like yourself at all," Penny explained what she had heard, even though the principal believed Gumball would have never even harmed Tobias, everyone else was hearing otherwise from Tina and Jamie, the one thing he thought was inevitable. "Listen, Gumball. I'm sorry about what I said, but you shouldn't be trying to change yourself for me. I also wanted to say…" she told him with a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "W-well…" Gumball stuttered, interrupting Penny, thinking of it as the perfect excuse to avoid confessing his current problem.

"L-Listen, Penny, I gotta go," Gumball insisted, cutting her off. He was starting to feel like one of his personalities was trying to take over again. He grabbed Anais by the wrist and dragged her off, not wanting his former girlfriend to witness his sudden change in actions. He continued on home as planned.

Later on at home, the two siblings were sitting in Gumball's room while Darwin was doing his chores. They thought that it would be the best time to try and find out ways to get rid of the other personalities. "I forgot to say sooner. Thanks for doing my homework for me," Anais thanked him since her big brother had let his smarter personality do their homework for them in a breeze. "Yeah, it was nothing," he responded, his blue eyes gazing at the floor like he had been scolded. He was saddened and lost in a sea of thoughts and emotions beyond reason at this point, due to the encounter with Penny not long ago.

"Right, let's begin. I'm just gonna ask questions and I want you to answer them truthfully," Anais forewarned him about how it was going to work, since she was acting like a practical therapist for her big brother at this point. "Have you noticed anything make you sadder than usual lately?" Anais began the questioning. Gumball rubbed his eyes, thinking back on it. "I don't know…" he muttered. "You said you couldn't even smile around mom, right? Like you feel even sadder?" she added onto the questions. "Whenever I'm around her, I think everything I do makes her angry at me," he declared and sighed. He went and sat down on his bed, lying down and thinking on everything that had happened today.

"Alright… you said Penny dumped you for being immature, right?" Anais questioned, only receiving a nod from her brother while he lay in his bed. She just wrote it down on a sheet of paper. After another couple of hours, she was now viewing everything she had written down from the session. She just let out a sigh from reading the many results. "You're probably not gonna like this, but I think the best hope you got out of all the things you told me on this list is to confront mom and Penny," Anais declared that out of everything she had listened to and written down, this was the kind of solution that made the most sense of the last three personalities. She hoped this would at least solve two of them.

Gumball couldn't help but fall asleep from the long day, knowing that he had a lot more to do tomorrow. At least now he knew a method on how to solve his remaining three personalities, hoping this will be an effective remedy for this.

End of Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8 A mothers love

Chapter 8: A mothers love

Late at night, Gumball woke up after falling asleep, shortly after getting home. He had put up with too much that day to put up with anything more, and just the thought of knowing he had to confront his mother and ex-girlfriend to deal with two of his last three personas were worrying him to his core. Gumball just stood up and exited his room, his ears drooping low from being tired and depressed. The house seemed cleaner than usual. He passed by his sister's room and stopped right outside of it, seeing Anais just playing with her Daisy the Donkey Doll that was nothing unusual. He entered the room, closing the door behind him.

"Hey, Anais," Gumball greeted her getting her attention. "Oh, hey Gumball, need something?" she asked. Gumball nodded, sitting down on her toy chest. "Yeah. Got any idea on when I should talk to mom? About… you know… my feelings?" he asked his younger sibling on the best time to confront their mother. He kept choking up randomly on sentences, out of fear and worry of just thinking about talking to his mother. She sometimes had an anger problem herself. "Okay, listen. Dad's taking me to go grocery shopping, and I know Darwin's studying with Carrie for a science test. Tonight is the best time for you to talk to her," Anais explained to him. She was quick when it came to ideas, and that certainly made Gumball scared to mess with her.

Gumball just nodded. He had to figure out how to word his speech and say what he wanted to tell his mother, believing this could be this one big chance to do so. "Anais, come on! The store is going to close soon!" Richard called from downstairs. "Right then. Good luck, Gumball," Anais wished him luck before leaving the room, hoping he wouldn't get to cowardly or fearful of their mother and fail to do it.

One hour later, Gumball walked downstairs. The house was nearly devoid of people, besides Gumball himself and his mother. Gumball found his mother sitting at the kitchen table, putting a puzzle together out of boredom. "Um, mom?" Gumball began approaching Nicole, looking depressed and carrying the same tone that stayed quiet and monotonous.

"Hey, Gumball. What's the matter?" Nicole questioned while seeing him with that frown she had seen him with many times now. "I… I've been wondering… why everything I do makes you mad?" he forced himself to say it like his voice would refuse to enunciate the words. "Wait, what? Honey, what would make you think that?" Nicole responded, her attention grabbed, wondering what even gave her elder son that thought process. "I mean… you always get mad when me and Darwin do something or mess up…" he mumbled and explained, refusing to make eye contact with his mother. Nicole thought for a second and sighed while thinking this over.

"I love you and Darwin very much. It's just… well… whenever something happens, I get mad because you could have got hurt, or worse and then I start to get mad at myself because I know I could have stopped it," Nicole sighed, knowing that it probably sounded stupid in a sense that her worry always got more overwhelmed by her rage. "I know it seems like I don't at times, but I love you with all my heart, no matter how angry I get," she said. Fortunately, like the brink of dawn, Gumball's dark blue eyes were brightening up. He smiled, hugging his mother after. Nicole rubbed her beloved son's head, glad to have gotten his smile back on his face again.

Gumball broke the hug. He was about to walk back to bed, but his mother stopped him when she remembered something. "Oh, and Penny called for you earlier. I think she wanted to talk with you," Nicole explained. Gumball's lower in worry at the reminder of just confronting Penny. He just went back to his room to play some games.

Gumball stepped into his room, where Darwin's homework lay scattered in the open, waiting to be worked on. Gumball's eyes turned magenta again as he went over and began working on it. He was done with the homework within a quick half hour. After he finished Darwin's and his homework, he was bored and his magenta eyes refused to leave. He got up, heading to Anais' room. He could see her homework lying on her desk as well, nearly finished. He just began working on it out of boredom like his mind refused to rest and forced him to learn to write and work, like he will become jaded without one second of an activity regarding a form of knowledge.

"Gumball, what are you doing?" Anais asked, having returned from the store with Richard just a minute ago. She saw her big brother working on her homework like tampering on a safe. "You didn't have to do my homework," she insisted, thinking he had been doing it as a thank you for all the help she had done. She saw his magenta eyes and had an idea. "What do you think when you're in this… smart personality?" Anais didn't know what other word she could use to classify his personality. Gumball looked at her. "I just keep hearing everyone laughing, and calling me stupid, because you're smarter," Gumball answered with his head hurting. Anais soon realized how he was feeling because of her, one of the people that were supposed to be trying to help him the most.

"You're not stupid. Just not as smart as everyone else," Anais started, catching his attention and bringing his gaze to her. She got a tad bit nervous from seeing a dash Gumball's eye color fade. "I-If you ever need help with any school work, just come to me. Trust me, you are smart in other ways," she reassured him. Gumball's magenta eye color vanished. He sighed, nodding in acknowledgement and holding his head in pain. "Ow…" he muttered. "Did you talk to mom?" she questioned while helping him up from the chair, wanting him to get better as fast as he could. "Yeah, I did… now I only have Penny left to talk to," Gumball answered, but he was not looking forward to it at all, just hoping that he would be able to get rid of his last personality tomorrow. Anais just helped him to bed to let him get some rest before the next morning.

End of Chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9 Confrontation

Chapter 9: Confrontation

Gumball had dealt with two of his personalities. He had only one left which was haunting his sleep. He kept tossing and turning in his bed, unable to rest at all. He knew that he had to confront Penny to get his last personality dealt with. It kept bringing him nightmares just thinking about it.

Gumball was awoken by something shaking him. He sat up, panting with sweat on his forehead. He groaned, looking over to his little brother, the one who had woken him up. "Are you okay, dude?" Darwin questioned, receiving a nod in response. "Yeah… just had a bad dream, that's all…" he responded, wondering what time it was. "Well come on. The bus is going to be here soon," his younger sibling told him before heading downstairs.

Gumball stood up from his bed, wiping some of the sweat off of his forehead. "Alright… don't worry, Gumball. It's just your ex-girlfriend. You'll pull through…" he told himself, trying to give himself some form of confidence, but it just felt like he was becoming more worried. He just tried to forget his fears before hearing the bus horn outside. "Come on, Gumball! The bus is here!" he heard Richard call for him. Gumball looked at his reflection in a nearby window, seeing the bright sunlight outside. He just sighed, grabbing his schoolbag and heading downstairs.

"I think I'll walk today…" Gumball told his father while passing by, just beginning to walk down the sidewalk past the bus. Confused glances came from his siblings. Anais knew that her older brother had a lot on his mind, so she thought it will be better for him to spend the time alone and figure out how to approach the matter by himself.

After a while, Gumball stood outside of school. He just took in a deep breath and sighed. "Well, here I go…" he muttered, entering the building. He was carrying a heavy burden, just thinking about what to do. The sooner he dealt with it, the less stressed he will be. Gumball went inside the school, knowing that there probably wasn't much time left before the first class started, but he didn't care so much if he was late or not. He had done great on his past few classes in the past few days, so he could afford being late once.

Gumball wandered the mostly empty hall, and even when he did pass by a friend, he wouldn't give a wave, or any form of acknowledgement. After a short time of searching, Gumball finally found the girl he was looking for, the cheerleader who had took and broken his heart.

"Oh, hey Gumball. I was looking for you," Penny claimed, beginning to approach him. Gumball stood there, doing his best to ward off his last personality from trying to take over. "Y-yeah, me too," he muttered, giving a small nervous wave.

"Sorry about leaving like that yesterday," Gumball apologized, wondering what exactly she wanted with him. "Right, well listen. I kinda wanted to talk to you about something important. It's just… I'm sorry about what I said," she claimed, still believing his personalities had come from him trying to change himself for her. Suddenly his eyes went green, abruptly forcing him into the gentlemen behavior from before. "Yes, yes, I am well beyond aware that I am an immature child in your eyes," Gumball responded. Penny was somewhat startled, but she didn't let it detour the guilt she had just felt, knowing well that she had implanted that thought process in his mind.

"Listen, I haven't been able to do anything right since we broke up. I keep messing up the moves in cheerleading, the one sport I was great at. I heard a lot of rumors about why you beat Tobias to, mainly because you did it because he wouldn't leave me alone," Penny reminded him of the brutal assault he got away with, brutalizing his enemy. Gumball just gave nervous gulp. "Erm… yes, that was the exact reason why I did that," the young feline lied. "And that's why… well… I think I was wrong… can we just forget about what I said?" Penny hesitantly questioned. "Are you asking what I think you're asking?" Gumball responded, his green eyes beginning to fade. "Yeah… I was hoping we'd get back together," she admitted her high hopes.

Gumball's green eyes completely vanished. He looked down to the floor, rubbing his eyes, his ears and tail hung low. He was put into a major thought process. "…Gumball?" Penny said, trying to get a response, wondering if she had just upset him even further just for that one offer.

Penny put a hand on his shoulder. Gumball's ears perked up as he looked up at her with his smirk. "Yeah. There's always a second chance for you, Penny," Gumball answered with a smile. Penny was glad to hear of his forgiveness. She offered her hand to him. Gumball gripped it and happily headed off to their first class together. Gumball was just glad that all of his personalities were dealt with, and the best part was that the prize, for resolving every one of the personalities, was Penny's heart.

In a building, the same one where Gumball had been dragged to when he was injected with the strange liquids that bestowed him with the multiple personas, Gordon was walking through the many hallways, with one door after another. He entered one of the doors, not hesitating to walk up to the front desk. "Sir, here is the report on Watterson," he handed a folder over to another suited man that he referred to as his boss.

His boss overviewed the folder for a moment and sighed. "Failure? …Quite a shame… tell them to continue working on the serums," he told Gordon, throwing the folder in a nearby trashcan. "Yes, sir," he bowed and left the room. With that, they had given up on secretly stalking Gumball. Although one thing his boss didn't know was that Gordon had allegedly lied about the serums being failures when they all worked fine and did as predicted. "Rest easy, kid. Rest easy…" Gordon thought, lighting a cigarette and continuing through the halls of the government's office.

The End...


End file.
